The Adventures of Batwoman and Supergirl
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: Going to be a series of one shots about the friendship between Kate Kane and Kara Danvers


**_Hey, so I love the new friendship between Kara and Kate. I think it's gonna be awesome to watch and can't wait for more of it. So I decided to write the scene where Kate asks Kara to do the interview of her announcing that Batwoman is gay._**

I knew that I wanted to come out and share who I was with Gotham. After meeting Parker I could see how this could help so many people. If I was going to be a symbol of courage then I needed to show people that they were not alone. So I called the only journalist I knew I could trust. Who also happens to be the only journalist that I actually know.

"Kate hey oh my gosh you will not believe the craziness here long story short I'm apparently working for Lex freakin Luthor who everyone thinks is this great guy and is being given all these awards, but we know that he is actually a psychotic lunatic," Kara said when I called her.

"Hey Kara, so listen I need to ask you a favor," I asked

"Sure, of course, anything you need" I smiled Kara Danvers is one of the most selfless people that I had ever met, and if I didn't know for a fact she was straight I'd totally be into her.

"So, I need you to do an interview of me for Catco," I said

"Sure thing, is this about your real estate firm, or your dad's trial?" Kara asked

"Neither actually, technically it's not an interview of Kate Kane, it's one of Batwoman, I wanna tell the city that I'm not dating this Captain America want-to-be cop cause I'm you know I'm very much gay," I told her

"Wow Kate, that's a big thing, thank you for trusting me with something like this" Kara said and I could tell she was genuine

"Well don't get too excited you're the only reporter that I actually know so," I told her a little sad to burst her bubble.

"Still, thank you," she said

"No Kara, thank you, you have no idea how many people this is going to help," I said, I thought that she would probably take the story but I wasn't sure.

"So otherwise, how is it that you ended up working for that dick Luthor anyway," I asked I knew that he was a total douche and totally selfish.

"Turns out that when we helped Oliver restart the universe a few things got changed around I'm not sure how but they did". She told me all about everything that was going on in National City, including this new guy William who was a reporter from The Times Of London.

"I don't know I think he likes me but I have zero idea about this sort of thing, the last relationship I had ended with me having to send him away in a space pod," she told me.

"Speaking as someone who knows about trying to date in this kind of life if you can do it you should you totally deserve to be happy Kara," I told her it was really nice having someone to talk to like this. Growing up I didn't really have a lot of female friends or any friends really, and now, of course, I had Luke and I knew that I could trust him but Kara understood things about being a hero that he didn't, I felt like she could be a real mentor to me and show me how to be a real hero to this city, the way she was in National City.

"Can I just say I'm so happy that we're on the same earth now, I really need someone to talk to about being a hero and I feel like you understand it" she said

"I was just thinking the same thing," I told her.

"Hey, Kate if you're done talking to your new BFF we should really try and figure out where Mouse is hiding now that the C.R.O.W.S have finally captured Alice," Luke said coming down the bridge in the Batcave. I hung up.

"What you jealous or something?" I asked

"Why would I be jealous we both know you'd be lost with me," he said

"Excuse me, but without me, you're just a guy in a basement with some cool tech," I say

"And without me, you're flying blind" he answered. I loved that we could joke with each other. I never had a brother, Bruce had been like one but then he left. It felt good to have someone like that to verbally spar with again.

"So what's up with Supergirl," he asked

"Just some girl and hero stuff," I said, I didn't tell him about the interview cause I really didn't need a lecture on how it could link to my identity and uncover us and yada yada yada.

"So what our next move," I asked

"Well I'm running some chemical analysis on some of the stuff Alice had on her to see if we can get anything ideas that way, but it'll take a few hours so I was thinking you wanna go grab some like Big Belly Burger," he asked

"Sure sounds great I'm starved," I said.


End file.
